Electric Love
by Stormweaver92
Summary: Brendan is faced with a dilemma. His female Raikou has a crush on him, but he's afraid of the what others would think should he return those feelings. One shot. Brendan/Female Raikou


**A request filled for SolracIII.**

* * *

Brendon sighed. It had been a long day for him and his Pokémon. He looked across the campfire at his Raikou. It was good fortune that had brought him and Raikou together, but the fact that it was female complicated matters. She was always rubbing up against him, trying to get his attention. He would always pet her, but he knew what she really wanted. The whole "good fortune" thing boiled down to the fact that Raikou had seen Brendon and had apparently developed a crush on him. So, while he wasn't paying attention, she snuck up behind him and tapped an empty Pokéball. Brendon had jumped when he heard the sound of Pokémon being captured. When he released the Pokémon, he was even more shocked to see a Raikou standing there.

From there, Raikou had been Brendon's faithful companion. They were best friends, which made Brendon's dilemma that much worse. Brendon kept looking at the sleeping Legendary Pokémon. Though he wouldn't admit it out loud, Brendon did find certain aspects about his Raikou appealing. She had curves that were natural to her species, but more defined than a male's would be. Her eyes shone a brilliant emerald color, as opposed to the normal red coloring of most. Her fur was smooth and glossy, evidence of the tender care of her trainer.

Brendon shook these thoughts from his head, _Come on, Brendon. Get a hold of yourself. She's still a Pokémon. What would others think if they found out?_

_ Who says they have to find out? _A soothing voice echoed in his mind. Brendon looked up to see Raikou looking at him. It still unnerved him when she spoke to him telepathically. He knew that, like most Legendary Pokémon, she had limited psychic abilities. It was no surprise that she could hear his thoughts.

"I'm sorry if I woke you," Brendon said.

_I was never asleep,_ Raikou said. She got up and padded over to Brendon and laid down next to him. He began to pet her head out of reflex. This was greeted with a purr from the large tiger-like Pokémon beside him. _You never did answer my question,_ Raikou said.

"I know," Brendon said. "It's just hard for me to answer. I have trouble wrapping my mind around the concept."

_And what concept is that? Sex?_

"No. Not just sex, but rather sex with a Pokémon."

She shrugged her front shoulders, _Sex is sex in my opinion. Whether with a human or a Pokémon, it satisfies the same need for both members. _She looked up at him with pleading eyes, _And I truly need that need satisfied tonight. Won't you please consider trying it?_

Brendon could see the look in her emerald eyes. It was a look that cried for much needed attention, the kind of attention that only two lovers could give each other. It pained him to see her like this. Brendon closed his eyes, "Ok, just for you, I'll try."

Brendon stood up and began undressing. Raikou watched, her tail twitching eagerly. She silently got up and padded closer to her trainer. Brendon had just taken off his boxers and turned around when he saw the hungry look in Raikou's eyes. Oddly enough, Brendon found this a major turn on. Raikou padded closer and eyed Brendon's hardening cock. She gave it a lick with her rough tongue. Brendon squinted a little.

"Easy on the tongue girl, my skin's not as tough as yours is."

_Sorry, heat of the moment._ She licked him again, gently this time. Brendon sighed at the sensation this time. It wasn't long before her licking had him completely hard and ready to go.

Brendon went around behind Raikou. He bent down and returned the favor she had just paid him. He began to lick her slick cunny, causing her entire body to shiver. She was already wet with anticipation, her slit dripping juices. Then, much to Raikou's surprise, Brendon began to play with her asshole. Her body quivered and twitched as Brendon continued to eat her out.

_Oh, Brendon! Put it in me! _She said to him. Brendon didn't need a second invitation. He stood up and positioned himself behind her. He took a breath and then sank into her warm pussy. She wasn't tight. Rather, she fit around him perfectly. Brendon was further surprised to find she wasn't a virgin. Brendon shrugged and began thrusting into her, slowly at first, but picking up speed.

Raikou's tongue hung out of her mouth as she panted, _Oh, fuck yes! Faster, please!_

Brendon obliged and picked up the pace once more. Their bodies collided each time he buried himself into her, creating a rhythmic smacking noise that was slightly muffled by Raikou's fur. Brendon could feel small currents of electricity running along his shaft. It wasn't painful. In fact, it added to the pleasure he was feeling. It didn't take long before he started feeling her walls constrict around him.

_Brendon, I'm so close! _

"So am I."

_Please, cum in me! OHHHHH! _Her orgasm hit hard, sending a wave of electrical current through Brendon's body. Raikou's inner walls pressed hard around Brendon's erection as he pumped cum deep into Raikou. He pulled out, still hard and ready for more. The look in Raikou's eyes said the same. _Put it in my ass! _

Brendon smiled, lust filling his eyes, "As you wish." He had already crossed the forbidden line, so he may as well go all the way with it. Brendon lined up and plunged into Raikou's tight ass. Tears of ecstasy ran down her face. Brendon began pumping furiously into Raikou's ass. The same waves of electricity still flowed through his body as both of them panted from the exertion.

Raikou's ass started getting impossibly tight as her second orgasm hit her, _OH FUCK ME! _She let out a roar that several people reported having heard from miles around. But Brendon was still going. He kept thrusting himself balls deep into Raikou. Raikou was panting hard, reaching her third orgasm. Brendon was getting close to his second load.

"I'm close girl. I'm real close."

_Please, finish inside again. Ohhh. _Raikou moaned as her ass tightened again. This time, their orgasms were simultaneous. Brendon emptied a thick load deep inside Raikou's ass, while she splashed her love juices all over his legs. Brendon pulled out his softening cock and sat down, spent from the pleasure. He pulled a towel from out of his bag and cleaned up his legs. Afterwards, he put on his clothes for the night and went and laid down next to Raikou.

_I love you, Brendon._

"I love you too, Raikou."

* * *

**Still taking requests for stories.**


End file.
